ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Gyro
Blade Gyro (Simplified Chinese: 刀锋陀螺) is a Heavyweight robot from Shanghai, China that contested the inaugural King of Bots competition. Design Blade Gyro is heavily influenced by designs such as the American Tombstone (Heavyweight), in that the robot is an invertible, lengthy design, equipped with a huge horizontal bar spinner. This chain-driven weapon spun at 4000rpm, and holes were cut out of the center to conserve weight. Blade Gyro's two wheels were completely exposed at the sides, and although the weapon was damaging, it took quite some time to get up to top speed and was somewhat unreliable. Robot History King of Bots Season 1.0 In the first round, Blade Gyro faced the vertical crusher and fellow Shanghai representative, Scorpion. It started slowly in an effort to spin up its weapon, although it immediately became clear that the bar spinner was not working, so after a period of chasing, Scorpion caught Blade Gyro on its wedge, and attempted to crush. However, Blade Gyro's armour proved more durable than Scorpion's own crusher, and Scorpion proceeded to buckle and damage its own weapon in its efforts to attack. It held Blade Gyro for a period, but stopped exerting pressure onto its weapon, and released its opponent. Despite the damage Scorpion sustained, Blade Gyro was not winning the battle, as it drove onto a floor flipper and was turned over, before Scorpion pushed it into a Grinder. Scorpion maintained its presence until, with forty seconds left on the clock, Blade Gyro drove bar-first into a Grinder, and revived its spinner. Blade Gyro reached its top speed, but then strangely slammed straight into the arena wall and disabled its spinner again, also knocking over the Judges' camera. Sensing weakness, Scorpion closed the gap and lunged for Blade Gyro, but drove straight over a floor flipper, and was turned over with eighteen seconds left in the match. This twist of fate immobilized Scorpion, and Blade Gyro earned a relatively fortunate win. This meant that Blade Gyro was in the round of 24 where it faced Rust Boar. Blade Gyro seemed to have fixed the issues it was having with its weapon in the first round, and immediately spun up as Rust Boar did the same. The two robots clashed their weapons together, both bots being thrown away. Both bots spun up again, but Rust Boar maneuvered around to the side of Blade Gyro and attacking one of its wheels, but seemingly doing little damage. Blade Gyro got away, and with its weapon now at top speed, charged and and smashed into Rust Boar. This impact seems to have disabled Rust Boar's weapon altogether, and Rust Boar began to flee as Blade Gyro chased it, spinning up and hitting it again. Unfortunately this hit seemed to knock out Blade Gyro's weapon as well. Rust Boar seemed to have drive issues on one side, and was struggling to leave the corner of the arena. Blade Gyro charged at it once, then drove away to the center of the arena and charged at top speed again, this time missing and hitting the arena wall. Rust Boar once again got its weapon spun up as Blade Gyro backed away again and charged, hitting right on the center of the weapon. As Blade Gyro tried to move away, it made a fatal error and drove directly into the arena wall, catching its weapon underneath one of the spikes, which lifted the entire robot and both of its wheels off of the ground. With its weapon disabled and its wheels spinning in the air, Blade Gyro was completely immobilized and counted out. Unfortunately, Blade Gyro was not selected for a wildcard, meaning their tournament run ended here. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Category:King of Bots Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Horizontal Spinning Bars Category:Chinese Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Competitors Category:Robots from Shanghai